In a wireless communications network, such as a cellular or Wi-Fi network for example, wireless communications may be transmitted via one or more channels. These channels may occupy a certain frequency band. The frequency band on which these wireless communications may be transmitted may be shared with, or adjacent to, other frequency bands on which wireless communications may be performed. As these other wireless communications may be transmitted on the same, or similar, band, they may cause interference.
In an example, such interference may be caused when a cellular or Wi-Fi network is operating on television whitespace (TVWS). As the cellular or Wi-Fi network may operate on a permitted band while other wireless communications may be performed on the same band, or a band in close proximity (e.g., an adjacent band), the cellular or Wi-Fi communications may be affected by interference from the other communications.